Black Lacie
by niichigo
Summary: Bagi Xerxes Break, tujuan hidupnya adalah untuk melihat kegelapan. Tapi bagi Break, nona Sharon-lah yang menjadi penerangan dalam hidupnya sampai ia bisa melihat warna terang. /BreakSharon/


Hitam.

Aku melihat semua itu hitam.

Aku buta.

Aku tak bisa melihat semua dengan sempurna. Semua hanya bewarna hitam. Hitam dan abu-abu. Yang kulihat hanyalah warna yang gelap saja.

Aku tak bisa melihat warna terang.

Aku dilahirkan hanya untuk melihat kegelapan.

Akupun tak mampu untuk melihatmu. Segala tentangmu.

Kau terlalu cerah untukku. Kau terlalu suci untukku. Kau terlalu indah untukku.

Hidupku terlalu gelap untuk menemanimu dalam dekapanku, Ojou-sama.

.

.

**P**andora **H**earts (c) _Jun Mochizuki_/_Square Enix_

**Black Lacie** (c) made original by me.

**Lacie**(song's version) by Yuki Kajiura

( just the idea, not sogfic )

**Warning**(s): AU(mungkin)OOC, gaje, **chara death, **abal, diksi rendah, nista, laknat, dan segala kejelekan lainnya.

**Dont Like Dont Read. ****:DDD**

.

.

_Aku lumpuh karna warna hitam. Kamu bangkit karna warna putih._

_Kita bangkit dan lumpuh karna warna abu-abu._

.

Secangkir teh manis dikecup oleh bibir Break. Seteguk air teh bewarna hitam pekat itu masuk dari mulut, lalu diteruskan lewat tenggorokan dan kerongkongan.

Setelah meminum seteguk air teh, Break meletakkan cangkir itu di meja bundar. Seperti biasanya, hari ini Oz, Gilbert dan Alice pergi untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Jarum jam menunjukkan waktu delapan pagi. Burung-burung itu kembali berkicau dengan mengepakkan sayapnya. Matahari kembali menyingsing untuk memperlihatkan ke-eksistensinya kepada mahluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini. Lengannya terkulai lemas di pinggir sofa. Dia menerima rangsangan melewati pori-pori kain penutup jendela.

Tapi, dimana Sharon Rainsworth?

Dimana nona tercintanya saat ini?

"Hhh,"

Break menghela nafas sedari tersenyum simpul. Ia menutup matanya. Benar, memang benar pertanyaan itu sedang mengelilingi kabut otak Break. Dimanakah nona tercintanya? Dimanakah lesung pipit dari seorang nona Sharon yang datang mengembang saat matahari mulai nampak?

Breakpun hanya bisa membayangkan nona Sharon dengan warna hitam dan abu-abu. Karna mata Break tidak cukup untuk membuat gadis sekaligus nona tercintanya dengan warna merah, kuning, coklat, atau apapun. Karna terang adalah tabu bagi matanya.

.

Disaat sore hari, betis jenjang Break memacu lebih cepat ke arah taman rindang. Disitu semilir angin lewat tanpa izin siapapun. Helai rambut Break bewarna perak bergerak kesana-kenari, mengikut arah angin yang lewat.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Break, nampak gadis berambut panjang bewarna coklat itu tengah duduk sedari membaca sebuah buku di belantara rerumputan dan bunga-bunga yang bertebaran lebat. Angin barat yang lewat membuat rambut coklat muda milik Sharon bergoyang dan terlihat mengembang. Rok dari gaun ungu milik Sharon bertebaran—menumpuk seperti beberapa kain yang bertumpukan.

"Ojou-sama!" sahut Break melambaikan tangannya ke Sharon. Sharon yang tersadar menoleh sedikit ke arah Break yang tersenyum seperti biasanya. Dengan cepat, Sharon menutup bukunya.

"Xa—Xarks-nii!" ucap Sharon gelagapan sedari menyembunyikan bukunya di belakang punggungnya.

"Hei, Ojou-sama. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Break bingung sedari mencoba melirik buku yang sekiranya setebal empat ratus dua puluh halaman itu. Sementara Sharon menghindar dari lirikan mata Break. Tetapi Break tetap bersikeras melirik dan mencoba mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Kemungkinan ada udang di balik batu, pikir Break iseng.

"Eeng, ka—kau tidak perlu tahu, Xarks-nii," sanggah Sharon sedari mengalihkan mukanya ke Break, "sudahlah. Kau sendiri, ada perlu apa kau disini, Xarks-nii?" tanya Sharon kepada Break.

"Aaah, Ojou-sama. Kau dicari oleh Liam, lho," ucap Break lagi.

"Untuk apa? Tugas lagi? Ah, aku capek Xarks-nii," jawab Sharon menghela nafas, "toh, sudah lama aku ingin melihat matahari terbenam. Aku ingin merasakan hawa di saat itu. Bukannya setumpuk masalah yang aku lihat," ucap Sharon sedari memandang ke arah langit. Rupa-rupanya dia sangat menginkan secercah sinar matahari menyinari matanya.

Matahari berwarna kuning terang.

Tentu saja Break tidak bisa melihatnya. Terang adalah tabu baginya. Percuma baginya apabila ia harus mengomentari indahnya cahaya matahari tersebut walaupun dia tak dapat melihat warna dari matahari tersebut.

Tapi baginya, satu-satunya serpihan yang terang hanyalah Sharon.

Lambat laun, dan secara perlahan, kepala Sharon bersender di pundak tegap milik Break. Break yang menyadari posisi Sharon lalu tersenyum sedari memeluk Sharon. Sharon sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh pelayannya tersebut. Tapi perlahan-lahan, Sharon larut dalam aura Break untuk tetap diam dan menghayati atsmosfer dari keaadaan sekarang. Break ingin Sharon beradaptasi.

"Hei, nona," ucap Break, "menurutmu, apakah orang buta sepertiku bisa melihat warna terang seperti warna matahari?" tanya Break kepada Sharon sembari mengelus-elus rambut Sharon yang lembut dan panjang.

"Hmm... Secara logis, mungkin tidak bisa," jawab Sharon, "dan jika orang buta itu mau melihat warna terang, ia harus dioperasi. Dan juga harus ada orang yang mendonorkan," lanjut Sharon lagi. Break hanya tersenyum.

"Ahahaa, kau pintar sekali, nona! Kukira selama ini kau hanya main-main saat belajar," ujar Break menggoda. Wajah Sharon seketika langsung memerah.

"A—apa! Jadi kamu menganggapku main-main saat belajar, Xarks-nii! Dasar bodoh! Terima ini!" sentak Sharon sedari menyiapkan harisen yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

_BUAGH!_

"Cara kau memukulku seperti pro saja, nona. Jangan-jangan selama ini nona hanya belajar memukul harisen ya?" goda Break lagi. Wajah Sharon makin memerah.

"KAU—XARKS-NII!"

_BUAGH! BUAGH!_

Sementara Break hanya tersenyum simpul menerima pukulan harisen milik nona tercintanya. Wajah Sharon kini merah padam karna keusilan Break. Walaupun orang biasa bisa melihat warna merah milik Sharon itu, Break hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa melihat warna-warna terang. Salah satunya merah.

Tapi baginya, melihat lady-nya sudah seperti melihat ketujuh warna pelangi yang datang seusai hujan tiba.

Yang bisa Break lakukan hanya membayangkan wajah nona Sharon memerah dalam benaknya.

.

Acara 'pukul-memukul' Sharon dan Break terhenti setelah satu jam mereka berdebat—ralat, Sharon berdebat.

Kini, Sharon secara tidak sadar tidur di pundak Break. Sementara Break masih setia menunggu tamu special Sharon hari ini; matahari senja yang datang saat sore hari.

Tiga menit kemudian, Break mengelus-elus rambut _peach_ Sharon.

Lima menit kemudian, Break mengelus-elus pundak Sharon yang ramping.

Enam menit kemudian, Break merasakan semilir angin yang lewat di hidungnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sinar terang terpajang di sosok Break dan Sharon. Break mungkin tidak dapat melihat apa warna dari sinar tersebut. Tapi Break dapat merasakannya.

—matahari terbenam.

Break yang menyadari akan tamu special dari Sharonpun segera membangunkan Sharon yang tertidur di pundaknya.

"Ojou-sama, Ojou-sama, bangun. Tamu 'Anda' sudah datang," ujar Break tersenyum sedari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sharon agar Sharon terbangun dari tidurnya. Sharon mendesah sedikit karna mimpinya sudah dibangunkan oleh Break.

"Ada apa sih, Xarks—"

Mata Sharon terbelalak lebar. Mata indahnya berbinar-binar. Sepintas senyuman mengembang di wajah gadis bangsawan Rainsworth. Sebuah semburat merah menghiasi kedua belah pipi sang lady. Pupil gadis itu menerima rangsangan hangat dari sang surya yang datang. Warna matahari yang tenggelam di mata Sharon makin terlihat.

"Wa—waw! Matahari terbenam!" teriak Sharon senang kegirangan. Gadis itu mencoba berdiri dan lebih mendekat ke arah matahari terbenam. Break juga mengikuti langkah lady-nya. Dia mengambil sebuah _lollypop_ di saku jasnya dan memakannya. Sementara Sharon masih saja kegirangan begitu melihat matahari terbenam.

"Xarks-nii! Jangan makan permen terus! Cobalah lihat matahari terbenam itu!" suruh Sharon sedari menarik-tarik baju pelayannya tersebut. Sementara Break menelan gigitan besar _lollypop_nya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Ahaha. Kalau aku bisa melihatnya, pasti aku akan memotretnya dan memajangnya di kamarmu, Ojou-sama,"

.

Suhu sudah berganti. Matahari yang terbenam kini sudah hilang. Malam hari tiba, gelap-pun menerangi jagat raya ini. Tapi di sebuah mansion besar tetap saja masih dinyalakan sebuah lampu.

Ya, waktu sudah menunjukkan waktu sembilan malam. Sudah seharusnya seluruh manusia tidur terlelap di kamar mereka masing-masing sedari memeluk bantal berenda yang menjijikkan milik mereka. Tapi ini beda. Di kediaman Rainsworth, seharusnya jam sekarang sudah masuk waktu tidur. Dan jarang sekali lampu terpijar terang di salah satu ruangan.

Break yang sedari tadi meminum teh diselingi dengan permen itupun segera beranjak dari sofa empuknya. Dia ingin memastikan apakah semua ruangan benar-benar terkunci dan sudah dalam keadaan gelap. Break menelusuri mansion tersebut dengan bekal tiga buah lilin yang menyala. Break terus-menerus menelusuri mansion itu sendiri. Break tidak takut, dan Break tidak kesepian. Baginya, mahluk lain selain manusia adalah temannya. Toh, mereka juga ciptaan Yang Maha Kuasa.

Betis Break nampak terus memacu kecepatan agar dia cepat kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Break merasakan masih ada kamar yang menyala di ruangan tersebut. Hangatnya lampu yang terpijar dapat dirasakan Break walaupun dia tidak dapat melihat apakah warna dari sinar tersebut. Dengan rasa penasaran, jemari Break menggenggam knop pintu dan menggerakkannya ke kiri.

_KRIET._

Mata merah marun Break menatap sosok gadis berperawakan cantik sedang duduk di sebuah bangku. Terlihat jemari gadis itu bermain di tuts-tuts piano. Beberapa kunci-kunci nada terdengar di telinga Break. Mata gadis tersebut tertutup, seakan menghayati tiap-tiap melodi yang dimainkannya dengan indah. Gadis itu—

"Ojou-sama?"

"Ee—Xarks-nii!"

Break baru kali ini melihat lady-nya bermain alat-alat musik. Terutama piano.

"Tidak tidur, Ojou-sama?" tanya Break sedari mendekati Sharon. Break lalu menggeret kursi di dekatnya dan duduk di sebelah Sharon.

"Nanti saja. Aku... Nggak bisa tidur," ucap Sharon sedari tersenyum tipis ke Break.

"Hoo... Ojou-sama bisa bermain piano?" tanya Break kepada Sharon.

"Bisa dikit. Dulu pernah diajarin sama Elliot-sama," ujar Sharon. Break mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Heem," Break berdehem, "baiklah, kalau begitu, nona mainkan saja lagu untukku. Toh, mungkin saja saya bisa menjadi penonton khusus," ujar Break kepada Sharon. Break menarik kursinya kembali. Kini Break tidak berada di sebelah Sharon. Break sekarang berada membelakangi posisi Sharon yang sedang bermain piano. Setelah duduk membelakangi Sharon, Break menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sharon. Serentak wajah Sharon memerah karena kelakuan pelayan jahilnya satu ini.

"Xarks—"

"Sudahlah nona. _Dont worry_, saya disini hanya mendengarkan musik yang Anda mainkan," ucap Break tenang. Akhirnya, Sharon hanya pasrah dan memainkan beberapa lagu terkenal yang dibua oleh beberapa maestro. Seperti Chopin Federric.

Break terasa familiar dengan lagu yang dimainkan oleh Sharon. Seperti Prelude Rintik Hujan, Syo Pang, Velvet Moon dan lain-lain. Sharon memainkannya dengan indah dan rapi. Break tidak menyangka, bahwa Sharon adalah wanita _multytalented_. Tapi tidak dibandingkan dirinya. Break mempunyai banyak sekali kekurangan yang harus ia bebani di hidupnya. Tapi Break percaya, bahwa dia dapat menutupi kekurangannya dengan kelebihannya. Tapi untuk matanya, dia tak tahu apa yang harus ditutupi dengan kekurangan utamanya.

Break tiba-tiba merasa terkantuk-kantuk. Di saat Sharon berhenti memainkan Velvet Moon—lagu terakhir yang dimainkan Sharon, mata Break terbuka lagi.

"Lady, lagunya tak dimainkan lagi?" tanya Break kepada Sharon bingung.

"Ah. Kau masih bangun rupanya," ucap Sharon, "aku ingin memainkan satu lagu lagi. Dan aku benar-benar ingin kau mendengarkannya. Yah, tapi lagu ini baru diajarkan sama Elliot-sama. Aku hanya diberi not-nya saja untuk belajar," ujar Sharon lagi.

"Lagu apa itu?"

"**Lacie**,"

Break nampak terserentak kaget. Dasar permainan Lacie memang bisa dimainkan oleh siapa saja, termasuk seorang amatiran. Padahal bagi Break, dari ketiga lagu yang dimainkan Sharon di awal lebih sulit dibandingkan daripada Lacie. Break kini makin sadar bahwa lady-nya memang sosok yang _perfect_. Tak bisa disejajarkan oleh Break, batinnya.

Break yang sedari tadi bersandar di punggung Sharon kini beranjak dari kursinya. Lalu, Break membalikkan badannya. Break masih membelakangi Sharon. Saat Sharon memegangi tuts-tuts piano, tiba-tiba saja tangan Break muncul. Kini posisi Break ada di belakang Sharon. Mereka berdua memegang tuts-tuts piano secara bersamaan. Seperti adegan Jack dan Rose di film Titanic.

"A—Xarks-nii!" sentak Sharon kaget karna tiba-tiba, Sharon membelakanginya, "apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sharon kaget.

"Izinkan saya memainkan lagu ini bersama Anda, nona," tawar Break secara lembut. Dagunya bertumpu di pundak Sharon. Sharon dapat merasakan helaian rambut perak Break. Terasa seperti tergelitik.

"Aah, Xar—Xarks-nii," desah Sharon yang sangat malu dan merasa tergelitik oleh rambut Break.

"Ya, nona? Apakah Anda setuju?" tanya Break dengan posisi yang sama. Sharon menelan ludah.

"A—aku," Sharon mengucapkan beberapa kata, "aku... Uh. Baiklah Xarks-nii. Mainkan Lacie bersamaku," suruh Sharon kepada Break. Break tersenyum simpul dan lega. Kini jemari lentik Sharon dan Break memainkan sebuah lagu yang indah dan penuh makna. Break sangat menyukai lagu ini disaat Break mendengarkan alunan lagu yang dimainkan oleh Elliot. Apalagi, Sharonlah yang kali ini bermain dengan lagu Lacie ini.

Dari kunci G, jemari Break secara tak sengaja menyentuh jemari Sharon. Sharon tidak merona merah. Sharon benar-benar menghayati lagu tersebut. Momen tersebut benar-benar ingin Sharon bingkai dalam utopianya bersama Break.

Sungguh, Break akan terima apabila detak jam dinding itu berhenti di saat ia dapat mendekap nona-nya dalam keheningan lagu Lacie.

.

_TRENG_

Permainan lagu Lacie sudah berhenti.

Walaupun lagu itu sudah terhenti, tapi jemari Break masih berada di atas jemari Sharon yang mungil dan lentik. Break masih ingin mengalirkan kehangatan pada lady-nya malam ini. Break ingin sekali membuat Sharon sekali saja menganggap dirinya sebagai pelayan setianya, juga sebagai pendamping hidupnya.

_TES... TES..._

Tiba-tiba saja, beberapa tetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Sharon. Tetesan air mata tersebut jatuh dan mengalir tepat di jemari Break. Lalu turun ke tangan Sharon sendiri. Sharon dapat merasakan hangatnya air matanya.

Break mengusap pelan air mata Sharon yang terbentuk di pelupuk air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Ojou-sama. Kau tidak cocok dengan air mata," ujar Break sedari menyeka air mata Sharon. Tangan Break yang menyeka air mata Sharon tiba-tiba dipegang erat oleh Sharon sendiri. Sharon menggegamnya erat. Lalu ia berbalik badan sedari menundukkan matanya.

"..."

"Nona? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Break khawatir kepada Sharon yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

"Xarks-nii. Aku tahu, aku bukan apa-apa untukmu...," desis Sharon masih menundukkan kepalanya.

_Ngomong apa kau, nona? Kalau kau bukan apa-apa untukmu, kamu tidak bisa menyiapkan harisenmu untuk memukulku bukan?_

"Aku juga tahu. Xarks-nii berpikiran bahwa aku sempurna. Sebaliknya untuk Xarks-nii,"

_Ya, memang itu adalah fakta, nona._

"Juga... Yang lebih penting, aku—aku juga tahu bahwa Xarks-nii itu buta warna,"

_Tapi cintaku tak buta warna kepadamu 'kan, nona?_

"Xarks-nii... Xarks-nii hanya bisa melihat warna hitam. Hitam dan hitam. Yang cuma Xarks-nii lihat hanya kegelapan semata,"

_Tapi kamulah nona Sharon, cahaya yang menutupi kegelapan semataku tersebut._

"Xarks-nii nggak akan bisa melihat apa warna rambutku. Apa warna bola mataku. Bagaimana bentuk warna dari matahari terbenam. Terutama pelangi,"

_Apakah saya harus mengulanginya lagi, nona? Kamulah ketujuh warna pelangi tersebut._

Badan Sharon bergetar hebat. Tak henti-hentinya Sharon menitikkan air matanya. Tapi, Break yang sedari tadi menatap Sharon tampak bingung begitu melihat air mata Sharon yang turun.

"Jangan-jangan...,"

_BRAK!_

Tangan Break mengangkat wajah Sharon yang sedari tadi menunduk lesu. Break makin tidak percaya dan bingung. Dia masih bingung, apakah dia sedang bermain di dunia mimpi atau nyata. Yang dilihatnya adalah salah satu dari seribu tabu yang pernah ia temui.

Dan ini lebih parah,

"O—Ojou-sama?"

Mata kiri Sharon terdapat di tangan Sharon.

_GREP!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ojou-sama! Kapan kau mencongkel matamu, Ojou-sama? Dan—dan kenapa Anda mencongkel mata Anda sendiri? Itu berbahaya, Ojou-sama!" bentak Break marah. Kini, keadaan mata Sharon dan Break sama; hanya mempunyai satu mata.

Di pelupuk mata kiri Sharon mengalirlah sungai merah.

"Sharon hanya ingin berbagi warna dengan Xarks-nii,"

_DEG._

Ya, betul. Memang benar Break hanya bisa melihat warna hitam. Itu dikarenakan matanya rusak dan matanya yang hilang. Salah satu cara agar Break dapat melihat warna-warna lainnya hanyalah dengan donor mata. Harus ada seseorang yang mendonorkan matanya untuk Break. Seorang sukarelawan yang dermawan.

"Ojou-sama?"

"Ambilah mataku, Xarks-nii. Aku ingin berbagi warna denganmu," ucap Sharon dengan senyumnya. Dia menyodorkan mata kirinya kepada Break.

"Ojou-sama...? _What's wrong with you?_"

"Tidak apa-apa, Break. Sudahlah, terima saja. Toh, lagipula aku tidak membutuhkan mataku. Karna sebentar lagi, malaikat penyabut nyawa akan menghampiriku,"

_DEG_

"Apa maksudmu Ojou-sama?"

_DEG_

_DEG_

_DEG_

"UHUK!"

_DEG_

_DEG_

"Ojou-sama,"

_DEG_

"_Death bless you, my lady,"_

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nona Sharon Rainsworth telah menderita penyakit leukimia semenjak dua tahun yang lalu. Sungguh mukjizat bahwa dia bisa bertahan hidup hingga dua tahun. Tapi mungkin, ajalnya sebentar lagi akan benar-benar menjemputnya,"<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_SREK... SREK..._

Break terbangun di pagi hari. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya.

Break tertidur.

Break mencoba merayapi matanya. Menyentuhnya sekali-kali. Dan benar—

—mata Sharon terpasang di mata kiri Break yang kosong.

.

Break kini dapat melihat warna matahari terbit dengan cerahnya di pagi hari.

Break kini dapat melihat warna awan yang menjulang tinggi di langit.

Break kini bisa melihat warna. Warna terang dan warna apapun.

Tapi, sebagai gantinya, Break harus merelakan lady tercintanya sekarang.

_TAP... TAP..._

Betis Break mendekati jasad Sharon yang terkulai lemas di lantai. Darah merah segar telah bercuuran di mana-mana. Break-pun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Sekarang aku bisa melihatmu, Ojou-sama. Rambutmu, bola matamu, hingga darahmu. Terimakasih, Ojou sama,"

_TAP... TAP..._

Break meninggalkan jasad Sharon sendirian. Sementara jasad Sharon sedikit tersenyum begitu mendengar seuntai kata milik Break.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Kolombacotsaya:**

Krik... Krik -_-

Aish, cerita abal dan gak mutu. Btw, saya gak tahu sebenernya Break buta warna apa kagak. Yah, tapi kan ini jadinya di-AU. Wkwkwkw, mana saye matiin Sharon dengan tak elit. :DD#diharisen

Buat lagunya, Sharon kayaknya cucok maen piano deh dibanding maen yang lain. Kalo maen biola kerasa gak 'sreg' alias gak cucok gitu. Makanya deh saya pake piano aja. Kali-kali bakatnya Eliot di transfer dulu ke Sharon.#tendang

need some review :3


End file.
